Dangerous and Moving
by Akemi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Ankoku Kurenai is an artwork gone rouge after her Mother/Keeper is murdered. She may have killed the murderer immediately after he killed her Mother, but that doesn't stop her from killing those who bear a resemblance to him. Prolouge to Feel For You Etc.
1. Prologue: Dark and Satoshi

_**W00T! New Story. - I hope I have enough time to continue writting in it regualrly. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry I couldn't get the DNAngel part in yet. It'll be here soon in the next chapter perhaps. - By the way, Kuso is a japanese curse word.**_

_The water poured mercilessly from the sky, soaking me to the bone. My sweatpants and tank top hugged my skin, getting heavier and heavier by the second. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought I was walking through a raging, shallow, black river. The water rushed only a few inches deep across the fresh black tar, sweeping around my feet, carrying the delicate white flower petals from the crape myrtle trees my mother loved so much. I stared up into the rain, letting it wash away all that was bad, purifying my soul. I closed my eyes, feeling the tar beneath my feet. The water covering my body. The air rushing past me. The fire of my spirit. I sat down in the middle of the road, knowing I was safe because nobody could get in without knowing the code to the electrified gate a mile away. I was in my safe place. My mind in a meditative state while sitting in the middle of our new monstrous driveway, letting the rain wash away my pain. Then, there was the sound that changed my life forever. The shrill, blood curdling scream I identified as my mother's. My eyes snapped open and I leapt up, running as fast as I could towards the villa. Adrenaline was released into my veins. I ran faster and faster until I felt like I was flying. My heart pounding harder and harder with each step. I lost traction and my left foot slid across the ground, throwing me off balance. I hit the ground hard, scraping my palms bloody. Blood trickled down my nose. I leapt up again, numb to the pain, only one thought on my mind. My mother._

_The glass door to our villa was shattered, and glass was all over the floor. Someone ran past me, nearly knocking me over. The killer. "You! Get your ass back here!!" I charged after the guy and pounced. I landed on his back, tackling him to the ground. "What did you do to my mother?!" I growled. There was no answer. "What did you do to her!!" I shrieked. There was still no answer. I flipped him over. The sight was something I'd never forget. His eyes were still open, a cold deep brown. His lips were twisted into a sickening smirk. His face was covered in mud, but from what I could tell, he had a few wrinkles. There was a knife in his heart. He has obviously fallen on it when I had tackled him. "Ugh! Kuso!" I cursed. I ran into the house, slicing my bare feet on the glass. I ran through the living room, through the Den, through the Dinning room, and into the kitchen where my Mother always was. She was lying on the floor, multiple stab wounds on her chest and stomach area, and covered in blood. Even her beautiful long blonde hair was tainted red with blood. Her golden eyes were open, frozen with fear. The tears ran down my face as I checked her pulse. She was dead. I called the police and told them my Mother had been murdered and I had accidentally killed the murderer. They asked me for my address and told me they were on their way. I pushed the button the open the gate and then held Mother's body, cradling it, and I used my free hand to close her eyes. I hugged her close, my hands and feet still bleeding. My wet clothes soaked with water and now covered in my mother's blood. The tears pouring down my face, soundlessly sobbing. My life as I knew it had ended._

* * *


	2. Dark and Satoshi: Part One

**-One Year Later-**

**Artwork Records**

**Name:** Moonlight Dancer

**Created:** August 16th, 1609

**Creator:** Kirei Hikari

**Purpose:** Unknown

**Alias:** Ankoku Tsubasa

**Age:** 16

**D.O.B:** December 21st, 1992

**Appearance Last Seen:** Tall, Lanky, Female. Pale skin. Dark circles beneath her eyes. Long White Blonde hair. Coal black rimmed white irises with blue-black around the pupils. Angular facial features. Broad shoulders. Curvy.

**Additional Info:** As an artwork, she was possessed by a young woman by the name of Reina Tsubasa. When the woman became pregnant, 'Moonlight Dancer' took the opportunity to claim a body. Reina named her little girl Ankoku. 'Moonlight Dancer' soul took Ankoku's body before the body had a chance to receive a soul. When Ankoku turned 15, her mother was murdered. She killed her Mother's murderer, took the shell of 'Moonlight Dancer', and ran away. She kills every man she encounters that bears a resemblance to her Mother's killer. Knife to the heart and leaving a blood soaked white rose. Her current location is unknown. More information pending.

Satoshi Hikari hit the save button on his computer and shut it down. He let his head fall to the desk, his eyes closing, and sighed. 'Moonlight Dancer' had really gotten out of hand and, without Krad's knowledge of Hikari art, he was at a dead end. Two months ago, Kei Hiwatari, his Father, had successfully sealed Krad into the KokuYoku. Dark had managed to escape the awful fate and continued to steal. 'Moonlight Dancer', after her keeper/Mother was murdered, spiraled out of control. She traveled from city to city of Japan, killing any man with brown eyes and black hair that was in his late forties and early fifties. Apparently she was killing off every man she encountered that bore a resemblance to her Mother/Keeper's killer. In all of his years of work, this was his most confusing case. Ankoku left no trace of herself except for the fact that the victim always had a knife in his heart and a white rose coated in the victim's blood left on the body. She really needed to be caught and sealed.

Satoshi glanced over at a map of cities where she had killed. The most recent ones were alarmingly close to Azumano. Satoshi sighed again, standing up from his chair and looking out the balcony window. His Father had moved Satoshi from the little apartment he had previously lived in to the Mansion Kei owned. He had claimed it wasn't healthy for Satoshi to live alone. Satoshi knew the real reason. He wanted to keep an eye on Satoshi to make sure he behaved. To keep him from running now that he was free of Krad. Satoshi wouldn't have done that though. He had his best friend to consider. Daisuke would have just tracked Satoshi down and refused to go back if Satoshi didn't go with him. He actually felt lonely without Krad around, surprisingly enough.

His cell phone vibrated on the bed and he ignored it. He already knew it was his Father. He removed his shirt and kicked off his sweats, exposing his lanky long legs and his toned chest. Clad only in boxers, he lied down in bed, not even bothering to cover himself up. Rather than falling asleep immediately, he counted. He counted the reasons why he was glad that Krad was gone. Before he knew it, he had slipped off into blissful sleep.


	3. Dark and Satoshi: Part Two

**|Ankoku|**

I sighed, tucking my head between my knees, directing my gaze from the campfire I had built in the woods on the out lands of Azumano. I didn't know why I was doing what I had been doing lately. My mother's killer was already dead, yet I continued to kill those who looked like him. It just didn't make any sense._ It's what I've chosen to do, so I guess I better continue until I get caught. At least no one knows my secret._ I looked down at the Onyx and silver mirror known as the 'Moonlight Dancer'. My origin. It's small, no more than 15 centimeters in diameter. In the center, etched in silver, are a nearly full moon and the outline of a dancing woman. Outlining the Onyx is silver. It's a beautiful artwork, but no one knows what it is capable of. Not even myself, who was, in essence, the artwork.

I wrapped the 'Moonlight Dancer' back up in the silk cloth it came in and stuff it back into my back pack. I curl up next to the fire, using the bag as a pillow and drift off to sleep.


	4. Dark and Satoshi: Part Three

_I decided to write the Prequel a little bit differently from my other stories... These chapters are shorter. I did that just to kinda make it a bit longer. You don't have to read 'Feel For You', 'Wish I Had An Angel', or 'For The Heart I Once Had' in order to understand this. This is to just show what happened during the time that Krad was with Kari and Satoshi was free from his curse. This is currently what Dark and Satoshi are up to. Later on, I'll skip to Kari and Krad, then Kouta and Miyako. Then I will wrap it up with Dark and Satoshi again. If you don't understand this, you'll understand once I get to the later parts... ^_^ Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**|Satoshi|**

Ironically enough, I found myself outside of the Niwa residence in need of Dark's assistance. I sighed. "Here goes nothing." Then I knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately. Daisuke's mother stood there in the door way and glared at me. She still hasn't stopped thinking of me as the enemy despite the fact that Krad is no longer a part of me. "Mrs. Niwa, may I speak to Dark? I'm in need of his assistance." Her eyes narrowed. "Only if you speak to him in my house. I don't want to take any chances at you pulling any dirty tricks and arresting him when he isn't on a heist." I nodded. "That wasn't my plan. This time I really do require his assistance." She nodded and let me in, not once taking her eyes off of me. "Dai is in his room… No funny business, Hikari."

I nodded. "Yes Ma'am." I didn't want to be on her bad side, so I did a little sucking up. I calmly walked up the stairs to Daisuke's room. His door was closed, so I knocked. "Come in!" The red-head called. I turned the doorknob and immediately saw that he was in the middle of a painting. "Oh! Hiwatari-Kun! I didn't know you were coming by!" My eyes lingered on the half finished landscape painting. "It was sort of spur-of-the-moment. I need to speak with Dark." Daisuke cocked his head. I looked him in the eyes. "I require his assistance in capturing a rouge artwork." Daisuke nodded. "Alright." He set his painting supplies down and stood up. He automatically shifted into Dark.

"A rouge artwork, eh? I'll bite. Continue." Dark stretched. I nodded and told him about 'Moonlight Dancer'. I told him about all of her background information, saving her appearance for last, knowing that if he wasn't hooked by any of the other information, her appearance would snag him. Dark stared at me cautiously. "You want me to help you catch a homicidal artwork?" I mentally smirked. "Would you like to know what she looks like?" I asked. Dark cocked an eyebrow. "You never told me 'Moonlight Dancer' was a she. Elaborate. Don't be afraid to go into detail." He smirked. "She has white blond hair that tumbles slightly below her hips. Sharp, angular facial features. Pale skin. Coal Black rimmed white irises with blue-black around the pupils. She's also tall, lanky, and curvy." Dark seemed to drool. _Excellent. I've got him!_

"Fine. I'll help. What do I need to do?" I stared him in the eyes. "I need you to seduce her." I paused to survey Dark's seemingly pleased expression. "Take her to my old apartment, where I'll have a paralysis seal set up. I don't care how you do it. The only thing is that you cannot go in before her, or else you'll get caught in it. After she's paralyzed, I'll remove the artwork from her person and we will temporarily seal her until we can get her to the Niwa, who, I'm sure, will more than gladly permanently seal her and add her to the collection of other sealed Hikari artworks." Dark cocked his head once again. "Why are you just going to let us have her? Aren't you against us Niwa having your art in the first place?"

"This is my way of displeasing my Father. He wants her for himself. He wants to control her. Use her power. What for, I don't know. But it most certainly isn't good. And now that Krad isn't here to make sure I obey my Father, I can get away with it." Dark nodded. "She should be in town today according to my calculations. Plus, this" I pulled on the chain around my neck, revealing the 'Heart of Eternity', a pendant of two silver serpents entwined around a sword, the heads holding a small Rose Quartz heart. "alerted me to her presence. The two were created by Kirei Hikari. So far, all we know about the 'Heart of Eternity' is the fact that it alerts to the presence of 'Moonlight Dancer's' magic." Dark nodded once again. "Alright. I'll tell the Niwa and get dressed. You going to go set up that seal?" I nodded. "Yes. I can't let you use the 'Heart of Eternity' though. 'Moonlight Dancer' would know immediately that you had been looking for her and be suspicious. You'll just have to find her by appearance." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "My number is programmed into it. Call me when you are about to leave."

Dark nodded once again. "Alright Satoshi." I turned towards the door. "One more thing. You might want to take a shower to wash off that paint. I don't think she would find it very attractive." Before he could respond, I was already half way down the stairs. "Leaving so soon?" Mrs. Niwa asked, about to go up the stairs holding a tray with two tea cups and a kettle in the center. "Yes. Dark will explain to you everything. I have to go." She frowned. I let the ghost of a smile appear on my face. "Don't worry. If everything goes alright, you'll be getting a free artwork."


	5. Dark and Satoshi: Part Four

_Ok. The author made a mistake... She didn't notice because, guess what? SHE'S LAZYYYYYYY (if you haven't already guessed that) and also on a time schedule since she is sneaking on the computer while Daddy isn't home because she is STILL grounded just to please her beloved readers. Alas, I have not died yet, but just gone on an indefinate Haitus... I am, however, writting up a storm... You guys aren't prepared. xDDD *Evil Author Grin*_

**|Ankoku|**

Having washed up in the nearby creek, I set my path towards the city of Azumano. _I think I might skip a killing tonight. I should try to find some place to stay for the night. Just so that I may take an acceptable shower…_ The moment I entered the city limits, a shiver went down my spine. I had known about the abundance of Hikari artworks in this city, but I hadn't realized there were enough in the vicinity to affect me as strongly as they had just done. I shook it off and continued. I wouldn't let the artworks intimidate me. I had killed maybe a dozen or more men. I had seen the mangled body of my mother lying before my eyes. The powers of a few artworks were nothing compared to that. Nothing at all.

I was stricken by how beautiful Azumano was. I lingered a bit by the windmills, watching the ocean. Listening to the happy chatter of the humans. The shell of 'Moonlight Dancer' pulsed in my backpack, reacting to the positive energy that surrounded it. I allowed myself a smile. "Hey." A voice behind me made me spin around. A teenager, no older than 17 stood before me. Clad in all black, his awkwardly spiky yet somewhat attractive violet hair, squashed down by a black baseball cap, stood out. His eyes were a cross between crimson red and amethyst purple. He was totally hitting on me, was what the human, teenage schoolgirl part of my mind told me. _He might be my ticket to a nice shower!_

"Hey." I smiled at him. I made it to where my body language stated I was clearly interested. Catching on to my vibes, he smirked. "How about a name to the pretty face?" He asked. "Ankoku. Ankoku Tsubasa. And yours?" He raised an eyebrow. "Darkness Wings doesn't seem like a very fitting name for you. Either way, the names Dark. Dark Mousy." I turned around and looked out at the ocean, the setting sun painting the ocean and sky a multitude of colors. Brilliant hues of pinks and reds and oranges and yellows. "Do you have a house or an apartment we can go to?" I asked, acting blunt. "I was out camping and got lost. I found this city and just started walking. My feet brought me here. I really don't want to stumble through the woods at night, trying to find my campsite so I need a place to stay. Besides. I could really use a shower…"


	6. Dark and Satoshi: Part Five

**|Satoshi|**

Just as I drew the last two lines in white candle wax on the floor of my apartment, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket. It was Dark. "Did you find her?" I asked. "Yeah. Hey this was easier than I thought. I didn't even need to seduce her. She's a little bit too trusting. Are you done?" His voice was hushed. "Yes, I just finished. Go ahead and bring her over. And Dark?"

"Hn?"

"Be careful. I don't want Daisuke getting hurt." The line was quiet for a moment. "Alright. I'm on my way."

Then he hung up.

I sighed and stepped around the seal. It wouldn't work on me, because it was designed to catch only the souls of and bodies possessed by artworks of the Hikari. I just didn't want to mess it up. I walked promptly to the entrance closet and closed myself inside of it, waiting for Dark and 'Moonlight Dancer' to arrive.


	7. Dark and Satoshi: Part Six

**|Dark|**

She walked silently beside me, even allowing me to slip an arm around her waist. Her head rested on my shoulder and we must have looked like a real couple, because we earned no strange looks. Ankoku most certainly did not act like the cold blooded murderer I was told she was, but sometime, you could never know. People surprise you.

Either she didn't have a clue as to what I was up to, or she just wasn't letting on to the fact that I knew and was secretly planning on ambushing me once we got to the apartment. I highly doubted the latter. It surprised me as to how trusting she was of me. It was very strange. I guess she really wanted that shower. I mentally sighed, wishing I could keep her. Well, literally I would be able to keep her, but you know what I mean. Keep her in this form. She was truly a beautiful girl. It almost made me feel bad about what I was about to do.

I opened the door of the apartment building and held it for her. We were almost there. "Here we are." I stated as we stopped in front of the apartment Satoshi had specified was his. "I know this may seem kind of strange, but this is my official greeting. I hope it doesn't offend you." She looked at me curiously and I landed a kiss on her lips. I felt her stiffen, and then relax. Then I pulled away and smiled. She returned the smile and then touched her lips with her index and middle finger. "That was my first kiss." I cocked my head at her. "Really? How can a beautiful girl such as you live for sixteen years without being kissed?" I screwed up. She looked at me oddly. "How did you know I'm sixteen?" I shrugged, pulling the key from my pocket. "Just a really good guess."

She seemed to relax slightly and I stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, doing the gentlemanly thing to do, gesturing for her to go inside first. She took a few steps and then froze. "What did you do to me!?!" She growled, having obviously shed her sweet and kind façade. "I did what I had to. 'Moonlight Dancer', you have gone out of control. We are here to seal you." Satoshi then stepped out of the closet. She sighed in defeat. "Better now than after killing you I guess…" I raised my eyebrows. "You were going to kill me?"


	8. Dark and Satoshi: Part Seven

**|Ankoku|**

I would have nodded if not for the paralysis seal. "Sadly yes. I was planning on telling you who and what I am shortly after you brought me to the apartment. Then I would have taken my shower." I looked at the Hikari. "It's in my backpack. Pristine condition. Tell me, Hikari. Am I going to stay with you or the Niwa after I'm sealed?" The blue haired boy then answered in a cold voice. "You are going to go with the Niwa. Don't worry; they will take good care of you." His eyes then darted past me to lock with Dark's. "It's time." The Hikari reached into my backpack and pulled out my silk-covered shell and unwrapped it gently. "You found me using 'Heart of Eternity', didn't you?" I asked and he nodded. He kneeled in front of me, holding 'Moonlight Dancer'. I believe Dark kneeled behind me. There was a short chant in German and I could feel myself begin to glow.

"By the way," My voice was barely a whisper. "you are a really good kisser, Dark. I'm glad you were my first and last…" Then everything went black.


	9. Dark and Satoshi: Part Eight

**|Satoshi|**

I braced myself as Ankoku was sucked into 'Moonlight Dancer'. I flinched as a slight wind sliced my arm. Blood dripped to the floor. The same thing happened when I had temporarily sealed Dark. Right before Krad had reawakened in me. I dropped to the floor, breathing hard. "Dark," I whispered, my breathing labored from the lack of energy. "Go to the bathroom and get me the bandages and the salve." Dark obeyed without question. I had forgotten how much energy sealing an artwork took. Even Dark had appeared slightly pale.

He kneeled beside me with a towel and the two items I had requested. I flinched as he patted the excess blood. He applied the salve to the wound and then wrapped it in gauze bandages. "Is that good?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on, we gotta get back to the Niwas Residence. Can you fly with a passenger?" Dark nodded. "Good. We don't have much time. Let's go."


	10. Dark and Satoshi: Part Nine

_Alright Guys. Next one is Kari and Krad!!! Enjoy!!!!_

**Dangerous And Moving** kinda skips around within those Three years that The Anime Ended and **Feel For You** started. ^_^b Figured I should let you know.

* * *

|Dark|

I barged through the door, reluctantly carrying Satoshi in my arms, bridal style. He was holding 'Moonlight Dancer'. Keeping her safe. I went down into the storage/sealing room. "Emiko. Daiki. Kosuke. We gotta get started!" They all nodded to me and I set Satoshi down on the steps, taking the onyx mirror from him and setting it down on the stone pillar in the center of the fire. They did their thing and white feathers exploded up from it. Everyone was shocked. Usually it was black feathers that rose from the artworks being sealed. "Kirei, the creator of 'Moonlight Dancer' was the first woman to be Krad's host." Satoshi weakly explained. The feathers fell back into the artwork, crimson red this time around. 'Moonlight Dancer' glowed for a moment before falling dormant.

"Alright, it's done." Daiki stared. Emiko picked up 'Moonlight Dancer' and put her down on a stand between the 'Sacred Maiden' and 'Dark Flames'. Then Emiko caught sight of Satoshi's condition. Enemy or not, worried mother mode kicked in. I relinquished my form to Daisuke. I was in serious need of a good nap.


	11. Prologue: Kari and Krad

_WHOOP! Kari and Krad's story!!!!!! This is closer to the end of those three years and Dark and Satoshi's. xD Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Before Him, she was popular. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to be her. Be with her. Be her boyfriend. Even a few girls wanted to be her girlfriend. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She was the smartest girl. The only person with a pure heritage. She had skipped two grades. She was the one everyone loved…_

_And she hated it._

_On her twelfth birthday, she woke up with Him. The voice in her head. The former curse had become her savior._

_After He showed up, He poisoned her mind. Told her that He was the most important person in her life. That the only person that mattered was Him. He told her about her family. Her real family. That she had a living brother in Japan. He told her about her family's dark past. He told her all of the dark truths of her family. And when she asked about something, he wouldn't hesitate to tell her the truth._

_She eventually cut herself off from everyone. She refused to speak to her classmates. Her teachers. Even her adoptive parents. She only spoke to him._

_Only spoke to Krad._

_He called her His Everything. Originally, he was just manipulating her. Slowly, he realized he was melting. He realized that he had never once taken over her body. While she was awake that is. He never caused her pain on those rare occasions he did take over. Never once hurt her with anything but the truth. He was beginning to feel something other than hate…_

_He cared for this girl…_


	12. Kari and Krad: Hello

_Cyber cookies to those who can guess the Artist that each song used as a chapter title!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**|Kari|**

"_You bastard! You lied to me!" Krad shouted after being bound to 'KokuYoku'. "Shut up Krad. We're getting sealed. There's no escaping it!" Dark mumbled dolefully. Krad jerked at the red cords of binding magic that encircled his other half and himself. "I didn't lie to you, Krad. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. I told you I was interested in sealing Dark." Kei Hiwatari smirked. He picked up the ax from his feet and swung it at the red cord that wrapped around Dark and Krad and connected to 'KokuYoku' and 'Fragmented Dreams'. Not even Krad and Dark knew the full power of 'Fragmented Dreams'. It was highly unstable._

_The ax missed the red cord and collided with 'Fragmented Dreams' and the mirror shattered, sending glass everywhere. Both curses screamed in pain, their features dissolving into that of their hosts, whose bodies fell to the ground, unconscious._

I jumped. This wasn't the first time I'd had that dream. As a matter of fact, I'd had it nearly every night for the past three years. And when it wasn't that dream, it was one involving Krad trying to stop his other half named Dark I ran my hands through my hair and glanced at my clock. Four AM. _'Krad. Are you awake?'_ _Of course I'm awake. How could I sleep when you're dreaming up my memories? That one specifically._I sighed. _'I'm going to need to tell my parents about you someday, Krad. It's killing them that I never speak anymore.' __I never said you couldn't speak to them, Kari-Sama. Just that I was more important than them. You made the vow of silence yourself.__ 'I know Krad. I know.' __You need to tell them about me within the next two weeks, Kari-Sama._I cocked my head. _'Why Krad?' __Because that is when you are going to Japan. I already have a house being set up for you and everything. Even your plane ticket has been ordered. Your flight is scheduled for two weeks from now. You better start getting ready._I groaned. _'You're making me leave! Krad! I can't leave! Not now!' __Why? You have no life here. No friends. Only adoptive parents. They are the only ones who care about you, besides me. And even they are dwindling low on kindness. I know them. I've known them for quite some time now.__ 'You're right, Krad. As usual. But. How do you know my parents?' __I'll explain later. Try to get some more sleep, Kari-Sama. You'll need it. __'You too Krad. Despite being a part of me, you have your own mind. And minds need sleep too. You can't feed off of my sleep forever, Krad.'_

I felt him pressing against my mind. Lulling it to sleep. My Brother had been nearly immune to this according to Krad's memories. But I had no resistance. I fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds…


	13. Kari and Krad: Sleep At last

**|Krad|**

'…_You can't feed off of my sleep forever, Krad…'_

Immediately I put her to sleep. I didn't need her pressing the matter any further. The reason I didn't sleep was because I was _afraid_ to. I was _afraid_ of what I'd dream. What I'd remember. She had seen enough of my memories. Perhaps too many to be safe. I carefully took over her sleeping body and picked up the cell phone that she never used. Shaking my head, I stood up and walked over to the large mirror she kept in her room.

My hair wasn't tied back, so it splayed around my shoulders and down my body, some of it reaching the floor. I looked exactly the same as I had the last time I bothered to look into a mirror. The only thing that seemed to be different was the softness my eyes bore. They were calm, almost caring. **And it didn't make me cringe.**

I should have been disgusted. I should have been. But I wasn't. I turned away from the mirror, more questions in my head than there had been before. I picked up the phone from her dresser and called the number I had not been able to make myself forget.

One Ring.

Two Rings.

Three Rings.

"Kei Hiwatari, state your business."

I sighed. "Don't hurt her, Kei. Please. Disregard our plans, I can't do it." Kei Hiwatari chuckled. "Krad, I knew you had gone soft, but to this extent? That you would hesitate to harm your tamer? I'm sorry, but I cannot comply." I exhaled sharply. "Please. Don't do anything to hurt Kari-Sama." Kei tsked. "Have you developed feelings for this girl, Krad?" He asked in a mocking voice. "The merciless Krad, feared by all, has fallen in love. How sweet." He spat, voice acidic. I growled. "You know her blood must be shed for you to gain your own body. All of it, Krad. A life for a life." He reiterated. "How about your blood? I'm sure I could arrange that." I sneered. Kei chuckled. "You will go through with the plans Krad because, in the end, you don't really have much of a choice. And you know that. Don't disobey me this time." Then the line went dead.

I cursed softly. My eyes stung, almost as if I were about to cry. No. I wouldn't let myself do that, now would I? I had too much pride to let myself cry. I shook my head, as if the simple action would banish such thoughts from my mind, and stared out the window. The moon was nearly full, and shining with a brilliance I had not seen in a long time. My shoulder-blades twitched slightly, aching to release my wings and fly out into the night, but I suppressed the urge. Doing so would hurt Kari-Sama, and I could hardly stand to do that. I glanced at the time. It was getting late. Kari-Sama needed sleep, and so did I. So I lied back down onto her bed, and relinquished my form, giving Kari-Sama back control.

I had to face the dark depths of sleep sometime.

Why not now?


	14. Kari and Krad: Finally Talking, Eh?

**|Kari|**

Morning came all too quickly, but I was pleased to find that Krad was deep asleep when I roused myself from my sleep. I sighed and glanced into the mirror, frowning slightly at my reflection. Sour cream wouldn't even make my skin look tanned. My hair was tangled and unkempt. The dark smudges beneath my eyes seemed to have gotten worse than they had been the night before. "I look like an asylum inmate…" I mumbled to myself.

My plans for today didn't help my dour mood the least bit. Today's plans were kept secret even from Krad, which was shocking. My bare feet descended the cold stairs lightly. My mother and father were downstairs already, drinking their coffee and eating breakfast. "M- Mom? Dad?" Mom dropped her fork and Dad stopped in mid bite. These were the first words I had spoken to them in three years. The first words I had spoken to anyone aside from Krad in three years. "I need to share something with you." Dad put down his fork. "Go on…" My parents were elated that I wanted to speak. I wasn't sure how they would react to what I had to say though…

"I don't know how to put this, but three years ago, on my birthday, I woke up with a-" I paused unsure. "A voice in my head. His name is Krad. I- God. I sound crazy…" I sighed. My parents looked concerned about me. "Kari, is everything alright?" My mother asked. "I'm fine. Anyway, Krad has told me a lot. He told me about my past. My families past. How the Hikari created great artworks with souls. About KokuYoku. About his terrible past and his other half, Dark. How they live in the DNA of the Niwa and the Hikari. He's taught me Japanese. He even told me about my older brother. Satoshi Hiwatari. How, by some means of magic, Krad had been transferred from my brother to myself. He also-" My Dad cut me off. "Kari." He took a breath. "Enough. You don't have a brother and there is no such thing as magic!" My mom put a hand on his shoulder and he shut up. Then she spoke. "I think what your father wants to say is that…" She took a breath.

"Kari, it isn't natural to hear a voice in your head… There's this disease called Schitzophre-" "SHUT UP!" I shouted, my vocal cords not used to the stress. She stopped talking. "I'm not crazy. Believe me. I'm not." I mumbled the last part. "Listen, Kari. You know that one of my best friends is a psychiatrist…" Krad's words nullified my Father's. _You are so STUPID Kari-Sama! Did you honestly think that your parents would understand about me?_ Absently, I wondered when he woke up and how much he heard._ What if they are right, Krad? What if I really am schizophrenic? What if you really are nothing more than a figment of my mind? A mental disease? _Krad sighed. My parents were staring at me as I spaced out, communicating with Krad, as if I would pull a knife out of my pocket and attack them. _I can prove it. That you aren't crazy. Let me take control of your body, Kari-Sama._ His words confused me. Take over my body? I didn't argue. _Just relax. I'll do the rest._ "I'll prove it to you. That I'm not crazy. That what I say is real." I relaxed my body, ignoring whatever they were saying.

It was an odd sensation. Like floating. My mind being pulled at. My vision getting fuzzy. I was lighter than air, a feather on the wind. In a place where pain didn't exist. The feeling was seductive. I gave myself up to it. Then, I was slammed back into reality. An intense combination of heat and pain rocketed through my body and I cried out, my parents leaping from their chairs to help me. I shoved them away. I felt my body shift. I felt my vision change. It was like watching through someone else's eyes.

My parents watched warily, as if they knew what was happening to me. I felt my- No. Krad's lips curve into a smirk. "It's very nice to see the two of you again, Jin. Ankoku." He bowed in mock respect. "It's nice to be out again." He stretched. "Krad." My mother growled. "What are you doing here!? Living in my daughter none-the-less?" Krad chuckled. "Technically, Kari-Sama isn't your daughter, she's Rio's. And I don't have to answer to anyone anymore except for Kari-Sama." He looked my parents over again. "The two of you have aged so much since the last time we crossed paths…" He mused and then sighed. "Kari-Sama is going to Japan. To meet her brother. You will not stop her. If you try…" I felt my strength leave me as a golden orb floated just above Krad's hand. It pulsated with power. "I will not hesitate to kill you. Of course, the two of you are already aware of that." My mom glared openly and my father tried to say something, but Krad cut him off. "I'll take my leave now. Kari-Sama's energy is depleting fast. Farewell for now…" He smirked, relinquishing his hold on my form. I fell and my Mother caught me. I took a few ragged breaths and then shoved her away, using what bit of energy I had to push myself to climb the stairs. "I'm sorry." I whispered to my parents.


	15. Kari and Krad: Condemned to Death?

**|Krad|**

I sat there and watched from Kari-Sama's mind as she struggled up the stairs. I hated to use that energy, but I needed to. And she set Kei's plan in motion without even meaning to. I had no choice but to make her leave now. "Kari-Sama. Pack some clothes and any money you have. We need to leave. Beneath your pillow is a ticket to Azumano, Japan. Sleep today and we will leave for the airport before dusk. Our flight is tonight." _But Krad… Do I really have to leave?_ "I didn't teach you Japanese for nothing, Kari-Sama. You have to go. That's just the way it is…" She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep on impact. She didn't dream. I wouldn't let her.

Kari-Sama, without realizing it, had just condemned herself to death…


	16. Kari and Krad: Leaving

**|Kari|**

I woke precisely when Krad told me I would wake, and fully energized at that. In a rush, I packed a few essentials. Money. Clothes. Toiletries. Then I grabbed my ticket, without a second thought. My parents weren't downstairs. I didn't want to take a chance of them finding me and trying to stop me, so I decided I would stop somewhere and eat. I had no idea that the last time I would ever see my father would be earlier that day, when I had exploded almost violently when revealing Krad to them. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I boarded that plane. The people I would meet. The experiences I would have. The love I would aquire…


	17. Prologue: Miyako an Kouta

Two sisters, each a year apart. One with long hair so blue it was nearly black. The other with short red tinged black hair with natural bloody red streaks. One with eyes that appeared black, but were really a deep blue; the edges a lighter, more obvious shade of blue. The other with a vivid green around her pupil that quickly lightened to become a bright, sunny golden; the rims of her irises being a darker gold. Both sisters pale. Both of them thin, but not unnaturally so. Their brother, older than the both of them, sported normal Japanese brownish-black hair. His eyes… Not so normal. He, unlike his sisters, wore brown contacts to hide his eye color. It wasn't like he needed them, or was even embarrassed about his strange eye color. It was just, unlike his sisters, it bothered him when people stared at his eye color. His eyes were a crimson red at the pupil, and gradually darkened to where they were the color of freshly dried blood at the very outer edges.

Each sibling sported special abilities. The blue haired girl could sometimes see the future in random flashes that were never reliable. She could foretell more adamant and unavoidable things – futures – by dreaming up confusing riddles and prophesies, almost never remembering them until it was too late. The red haired child acted as a receiver of people's stray thoughts. If she really focused, she could actually read the thoughts of others on command or even block out the stray voices, but never both at the same time. The boy. His was more complicated. More stereotypical yet not at the same time. He was stronger than normal boys, faster, and had telekinetic and pyrokinetic abilities. And though his speed and strength waned as the moon waned and waxed as the moon waxed, his pyrokinetic and telekinetic abilities always seemed to be just out of reach when he wanted them, always there when he didn't. In the light of the Full Moon, their eyes would glow. The blue haired girl's would be a vivid cobalt, the red haired girl's would be a luminescent greenish gold, and the boy's would be like shining a light on fresh blood in pitch darkness.

Why the siblings were the way they were? It was simple. Their parents had explained it to them when they were young children as a bed time story, only to tell them it was the truth when they were old enough to understand.

Around two or three hundred years ago, their - I don't know how many great - Grandmother fell in love. Her name was Sora. Sora Akane. She was in love with the often ridiculed and mocked outsider that was living in their village. He was a handsome gentleman with pitch black hair and snowy pale skin, which was unusual in their village, where everyone was brown haired and tanned from working in the fields. His eyes were a deep violet, which was also unusual, because everyone else's eyes were of a variety of browns and blacks. His face was slightly angular, which was not unusual. He was tall, but not frighteningly so. Strong as the strongest man in the village, yet lanky and skinny. He lived on his own, hunted for himself. Tended to his own garden. Chopped wood for himself. He even cooked for himself. His name was Isamu Tsubasa. Everyone thought him to be in his late teens or early twenties. They were way off. He was well over a hundred years old. The soul of a Hikari artwork called 'Elemental Collision'.

It was a sculpted painting he kept hidden in his basement. 'Elemental Collision' was a complex, abstract artwork, created by Kirei Hikari. It was as the name said, a collision of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. No one knew about it, except for him.

Sora Akane was an orphan, barely seventeen. Her parents had died in a fire when she was fifteen. The only person who would take her in was Isamu. The reasons why no one else would take her in is unknown. She had planned to stay with him only temporarily, but they fell in love with each other, and married after living together for two turnings of the moon. They had twins shortly after. A little boy and girl. Sora's mother's side of the family had a history of abnormal abilities. Some of them became Priestesses of their villages. Other's were accused of being witches and burned. Sora's mother had been the priestess of the village and had been training Sora to hone her abilities before she had died. Sora rejected the idea of being a priestess. Isamu knew nothing of this. When the children were around three or four, Isamu felt it was time to tell Sora the truth.

He showed her 'Elemental Collision' and told her about the Hikari, about their artwork. He told her the truth about who and what he was. He told her what she needed to do if his magic ever spun out of control. He was surprised when Sora took it all in stride . They lived peacefully for a few more years. What had caused it was uncertain, but slowly Isamu started to go insane. Sora would wake in the middle of the night to find him pacing. He would suddenly become depressed and lock himself in the basement for long periods of time. She noticed the closer it was to the full moon, the worse he would get. The twins, now ten, would spend more time outside when the moon was on the rise. Sora never noticed it with them. She thought it was normal.

On the night of the Blue Moon, Isamu locked himself in the basement once again. Sora, deciding it was time to do what he told her she may need to do some day, waited an hour and picked the lock. She wasn't prepared for what she found. He was sitting in the middle of the basement floor, head in his hands. There was a rough wind whirling around him, bits of water and fire were tangled into the wind. Sora took on the stance of the priestess and began chanting what he had told her to. She called upon the abilities she had locked away. The wind stopped. The fire died. The water hit the floor. Isamu looked up at her, shocked. Then he froze. 'Elemental Collision' began to glow softly as Sora finished the chant.

Her eyes opened and locked with Isamu's. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. He closed his eyes and disappeared, the sculpted painting falling from its place on the wall and clattering to the floor. Sora collapsed and cried. She cried for her husband. The next morning, she packed up only the essentials and what was important, including 'Elemental Collision', woke up her children, not telling them where they were going or why, and left. They went to the next village. To anyone who asked her name, she responded not with Sora Akane or Sora Tsubasa. She replied with Sora Kurenai.

Her children, Haruka Kokoro Kurenai and Akimu Ki Kurenai developed their abilities later on. They had Sora's abilities plus parts of Isamu's. Sora believed it to be punishment for marrying Isamu. She wound up taking her life when the twins were seventeen.

With each generation, the abilities grew weaker. The distinguishing mark of the Kurenai was their eyes. They would glow in the light of the Full Moon. Some of the Kurenai believed they were gifted. Others believed they were cursed. The aforementioned siblings didn't know what to believe. Their abilities were somehow stronger than they should have been. Their names?

The Blue Haired girl's name was Kouta Kurenai. The Red Haired girl's name was Miyako Kurenai. And the boy's name was Akira Kurenai.


	18. Miyako and Kouta: Death

**|Overseer|**

"Miyako. Kouta. Are you two ready to go? We need to hurry." Akira asked his two younger sisters. They were headed out to the scene of a robbery. Akira was a cop for the Osaka Police. One of their best.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kouta stated simply as she and her sister came down the stairs. Akira nodded once and opened the front door, letting his two sisters pass before him. "Hey! You aren't wearing your contacts, Akira-Chan!" Miyako pointed out, somehow cheerfully. "I didn't have enough time to put them in. Come on, get in the car, we gotta move."

They drove about a block or two before stopping outside of a building with some three other police cars out front. "It's so close to home…" Kouta mumbled. "Alright. They wanted you two as scouts, but I'm keeping you as my extra eyes and ears, alright?" The two girls nodded. "The others aren't sure if the suspect is still inside the building or not, so be extra careful, and for god's sake don't make too much noise." Kouta rolled her eyes and Miyako just nodded. They loved their brother, but since their parents died, Akira had gotten to be a little bit overprotective. The siblings slunk into the building, Akira had his gun out, and the sisters had their tasers. As they traveled further into the silent building, Kouta began to feel uneasy. Everything was screaming at her to just take her brother and sister and leave the forsaken building. Let a different cop do this job. _'Wait here.'_ He signaled to them. Miyako nodded slightly.

Akira advanced slowly through the room, listening. He froze. All of a sudden, there was the sound of gunfire, and Akira was in front of us, all within a split second. A man clad in all black stepped out of the shadows. Akira collapsed. Kouta froze. The man smirked. "You two got lucky." Before anyone could do anything, the man turned the gun to his head and shot himself. Miyako screamed and three other officers entered the room.

**|Kouta|**

My sister collapsed next to our brother, frantic, searching for a pulse while putting pressure on his wound. All I could do was stand there, just one thought in my head. _I knew this was going to happen, and yet I did nothing to stop it…_ The other officers were more focused on the body of the bastard who shot our brother than us. "Akira! Akira please! Open your eyes! Wake up!" Miyako cried. Still, I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything. All I did was stand there, frozen in place. He was dead. Our brother was dead. Our last living relation was dead, and all I could do was stand there. Tears streamed down my sisters face. "Kouta! Look at me!" I didn't. I couldn't stand to see her that way. I didn't move until she slapped me. I looked at her, bewildered. I touched my hand to my cheek. My hand came back red, not with my blood, but with our brother's.

"Girls, we're going to have to ask the two of you to leave." I turned and faced the officer who addressed us. I gave him the dirtiest look I had ever given anyone. "We won't leave without our brother." The officer's face softened slightly. "I'm really sorry. He was a good cop, and probably an even better brother. You two really do need to leave though."


	19. Miyako and Kouta: Discovery

**|Overseer|**

A few weeks after the funeral, Miyako was pretending to read the newspaper. She didn't know how old it was or where it even came from. Just that it was there and she was going to pretend to read it.

"Miyako, your stuff is all ready right?" Kouta called out. "Yeah. It's packed." Kouta sat down at the table. "You realize that anything that isn't packed is going to be donated, right?"

The sisters were now moving out of the house they had lived in with Akira. The house belonged to one of Akira's co-workers. Kouta and Miyako had decided that they didn't need to live there anymore. All of the furniture belonged to the co-worker, so they didn't need to worry about it. "I know. Everything of utmost importance is in my trunk and everything else is in my two suitcases." She flipped the page of the newspaper and then took a sip of her water. "What about you? Are you done packing?" Kouta nodded. "Why else would I ask you if you were done? Anyway, this is our last night here. Make sure you don't forget anything." Miyako sighed. "Yeah Ye-" Miyako stopped in mid word, loosing her grip on her cup. It hit the ground and shattered. "Kouta!!! I think you need to see this!!!"

Miyako practically threw the newspaper down onto the table and pointed at a picture. Kouta spun the newspaper around and Miyako stood up to start cleaning the glass. "That's him. Akira's killer." Miyako stated as Kouta examined the picture.

The photograph was of the man who killed their brother and of Kei Hiwatari. They were both standing outside of a building, shaking hands. The caption read: "Kei Hiwatari (right) and Arata Hiroshi (left) shaking hands at the opening of Hiroshi's new business."

Kouta cursed and threw that paper away from her. She didn't have to see anymore. She knew Kei was responsible for her brothers death.


End file.
